Generally, in order to ease acute or chronic pain occurring in muscles and nervous tissues of a spine region due to incorrect posture and habituation of such incorrect posture, improve blood circulation in one's body, or relieve sudden muscle strain, a thermo-therapeutic treatment apparatus which moves along body parts and improves blood circulation through stimulation using thermo-therapeutic treatment is used widely.
However, since a conventional thermo-therapeutic treatment apparatus is in the form of a general bed which cannot be folded, it takes up much space even when not used.